<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creampie by LinksLipsSinkShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794678">Creampie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips'>LinksLipsSinkShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Kiss Kill 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Don't use cooking oil kids, Jealousy, Josh/Rhett/Link, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the filming of a Will It episode, the innuendo Josh is using isn’t lost on Rhett, and if they can overcome a little jealousy on Link’s part, he might get to find out about one more cream pie, not featured in the episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Josh Scherer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Kiss Kill 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creampie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhett stared at the treat in front of him, barely resisting the urge to giggle. “I’m sorry, what did you say this was?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Reese’s cream pie,” Josh answered from the side of his view. “Essentially, we’ve taken a traditional pie crust and worked rich milk chocolate into that. Inside, we’ve created a peanut butter mousse and filled it with diced peanut butter cups and Reese’s pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, Rhett tried to compose himself. A cream pie. The actual, traditional kind of cream pie. He shrugged, putting a bite on his fork and lifting it to Link’s to dink with him. “Okay, let’s try this.” In theory, it sounded amazing. But he could barely stifle his dirty minded urge to giggle over the term “creampie.” He was amazed Link hadn’t absolutely lost it yet in the episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link, of course, was too lost in the Reese’s flavor. But Rhett, mouth full of pie, smiled, looked right at the camera, and failed to stop himself. “Josh, if every cream pie you make is this good, you can give me one anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, boss,” Josh answered, and Rhett glanced over. He could swear Josh was blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, Rhett, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhett told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay focused. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned his attention back to the camera, back to the task at hand. “Well, Link? Will it cream pie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all of the cream pies served to them, that cream pied the most. When they first brought the liver cream pie out, and Josh described the process of pureeing the liver, adding in the cream, Rhett was ready to hurl. “You know what, Josh?” he asked, the final round upon them. “I think I retract my statement. I’m not sure I could handle another cream pie from you.” He chuckled, cheeks perking up over his beard. The fans were going to eat this episode up, pun intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link turned to look at him. “Why you gotta keep saying it like that, man?” he asked. So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten the innuendo, Rhett realized. Thank goodness. For a moment, he was afraid it had completely escaped Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Rhett asked. “Cream pie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why you gotta keep asking Josh for a cream pie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Rhett didn’t know any better, he’d think Link was a little jealous. Good. It wasn’t like his relationship with Link wasn’t amazing, either. It was. Incredibly fulfilling, deeply personal, intense and overwhelming. They had a connection on another level. But they’d also been open. Neither of them were so set in their ways that they couldn’t find other people to try out, and Link’s jealousy? It didn’t get to Rhett. They’d agreed to this, after all, and he wasn’t even blindsiding Link with his attraction to Josh. “I don’t know, Link. Does it bother you?” he tried to keep the game going, to keep his teasing tone so the fans wouldn’t be aware of the jealousy underneath, but even then, he knew Tumblr would have a fit over their interaction just now. He could picture the gifsets, the ways it would be cut and recut to entertain and titillate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Link said, but it came out harsher, a snap without the playful tone. Bingo. That was just the kind of reaction Rhett was after.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Link paced in the office, tugging at his hair. “I just think you’re being inappropriate!” Link yelped, staring Rhett in the face. “I mean, he’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>employee.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hissed the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s a boss in his own right. If you’ll look at his contract, he’s directly employed by our employer. If anything, contractually, he’s at the same level we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Link said, correcting him. “In terms of this particular role, on-screen talent, sure. He’s on par with us. But we also own Mythical, at least as a majority. So no, he’s not on our level, and you doing this? It’s an HR nightmare. It’s a fucking disaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett knew it was serious if Link was cursing, if he was going off like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it,” Rhett said. “This isn’t about his employment. This is personal for you. You’re not okay with me joking about hooking up with Josh because you’re jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” His voice came out like a squeak. Of course he was. Rhett could see the jealousy from across the room. “You know what? Go for it. Get your cream pie from him, Rhett. But I get to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a twist Rhett wasn’t expecting. Not like it mattered. Josh would never be interested in the first place.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey, boss,” Josh said casually, leaned up against a counter. “You here for one of my special cream pies?” There was a flirtatious tone in his voice Rhett wasn’t sure about. Should he respond? Ignore it? He didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett decided not to answer at all. Instead, he asked, “what’s got you here so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just doing some inventory, tidying up, figuring out what’s gone bad, that kind of thing.” He shrugs. “I was taking a short break.” The office was quiet. None of the other kitchen crew was there, nor was the rest of the staff. Link was upstairs, heading down any minute for them to carpool. And that left Rhett and Josh alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh stood there, licking his lips, arms crossed over his chest. “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>here so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just finishing up some work,” Rhett said. He left it intentionally vague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Josh asked. “So uh, listen. I didn’t mean to cause some kind of lover’s spat earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett wanted to ask what he means, because they’d intentionally been vague about their relationship to the crew, but he knew what kind of open secret it was. “You didn’t. It’s fine,” he said, trying to brush it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it got under his skin,” Josh said. “But I think it got under yours in a different way.” Josh stepped closer to Rhett, and Rhett was dying to close the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it would be an HR nightmare if we ever did anything,” Rhett said, studying his face. “There’s something seriously wrong with the idea of us doing anything. You’ve seen the millions of stories and issues and things that people say their bosses have done to them. I’m not looking to be another news story.” Even admitting that that scenario alone was the reason he was stopping himself was dangerous territory. Josh could have been recording that, taken it to the media, sued him. For whatever reason, Rhett didn’t think that was his plan, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh stepped closer to him. “So make it so they know I want this too,” he said, voice dark and eyes narrow. “Make me sign a form, or fire me so this isn’t inappropriate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to fire you,” Rhett said. “This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhett, dang it, just tell him you want him.” Link walked in right at that moment, bag in hand. “Let it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh had a daring look in his eyes, staring Rhett down. “Yeah, boss. Let it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett suddenly felt ganged up on. Both of them were pushing for this, for very different reasons. Rhett looked at Link. “Are you sure?” It would be both of their businesses tanking if Josh was trapping them, extorting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. “Just do it, man. If this blows up in our faces, it’s an issue, but we’ll figure it out.” He looked at Josh. “If this is some sort of trap—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t,” Josh assures them both. “I just… really want this.” The way he said it, the way he growled out the word, Rhett got the impression he had wanted this for a while. “Rhett…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lust was evident in his tone. Rhett stepped closer to him. “What do you want, Josh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to give my boss a cream pie,” Josh said, and he was dead serious in his tone, careful, thoughtful. “I want to fill him, stretch him, bend him over the kitchen counter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he talked, the harder Rhett was getting, the harder it would be to resist what he was asking for. “Okay,” Rhett said. He was playing with fire. It was almost as if he wanted to get burned. “So do that, then.” He glanced at Link, still standing there, and watched as Link set his bag down, staring at them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh chuckled, then sank to his knees. “Whatever you say, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Rhett that he hadn’t even acted like he wanted to touch Link, and Link stood there, watching, palming at himself. Even as Josh unbuttoned Rhett’s jeans, peeled them down a little bit, slid them down his thighs, he didn’t mention Link. Rhett stole a glance at Link again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Link said. “This is what you wanted.” There was no malice or jealousy in his tone now. He didn’t even sound resigned. He just sounded set on this, even a little excited. He teased the button on his own jeans, just as Rhett focused on Josh, letting him take him with a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck…” Rhett said, looking down at Josh, hands carding through his hair. This wasn’t one of the things Josh mentioned. This was something else entirely. It seemed Josh was eager to serve him in a lot of ways, and he wanted to experience them all. Josh bobbed his head along Rhett’s cock, slicking it up nice and wet, tongue running along the length and pressing it gently to the roof of his mouth, adding plenty of suction, but not too much. Rhett had never had someone work his cock like this, a new experience, and he leaned back against the counter, gripping it until his knuckles were white. “Oh fuck,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Josh asked after pulling off with a pop. “Want to see what else I have to offer in this kitchen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded. Yeah, he really did. He glanced up at Link, now perched on the counter, hand around his bare cock, stroking. Okay, they were actually doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fill your ass, boss?” Josh asked, teasing his entrance with a finger, caressing his sac as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Yeah,” Rhett said, licking his lips. His voice was breathy, more air than sound, and he wanted this more than he’d wanted anything in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Turn around. Bend over that counter and show me what I’m working with.” Josh’s voice was commanding. He may have been calling Rhett boss, but he was thoroughly in charge. Rhett did what he said, turning around, arms resting on the counter and ass presented to Josh for his assessment, his interest. “Spread yourself a little. I want a good look. Link wants a good look too.” How they became a team in this, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he wasn’t complaining. Link moaned when Rhett did as he was told, showing himself off, pure exposure for Josh and Link’s liking, and he felt Josh rub a slick finger over his hole, teasing it. “Cooking oil okay? I don’t exactly keep lube in my work kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Work kitchen, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Rhett’s mind, implied the idea that Josh might keep lube in his home kitchen. He wanted to ask, but now wasn’t the time. Not when he was nodding and Josh was sliding a finger into him, slowly grazing along his walls, pressing against his prostate and nudging it gently. Rhett gasped, writhing on the counter as Josh draped himself over his back, rasping as close to his ear as their height difference allowed. “How’s that? Feel good, boss?” Rhett moaned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he managed after a moment. “Yeah. Feels good.” He rocked back on the finger, desperate for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you must really want it,” Josh said. “Taking it like a champ.” After a moment, Rhett could feel himself stretch around a second wet finger, moaning louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Rhett said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s real nice, Rhett,” Link said from across the room. “Looks like I’m not the only person you’re a slut for.” The words sent a chill down Rhett’s spine. Yeah, true. Link wasn’t the only one now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh leaned in. “You want me to fuck you, Rhett?” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Rhett yelped, moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fill that pretty ass, pump it with my cum, give you the best cream pie I have to offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rhett begged. “Please, fuck, yes, I want it.” Rhett was never one to beg, but the moment called for it, and he got the distinct impression that if he didn’t beg, Josh wouldn’t actually give it to him. And he wanted it. Damn, he wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t beg like that for me,” Link retorted, and Rhett glanced over his shoulder. He was sitting there, stroking himself, leaned back a little so he could get the full view. Rhett was turned on by this, focused on Link and on the way Josh was teasing him with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never ask me to,” Rhett snarked back at him, and Josh patted his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I ask my boss to beg nicely.” He smiled. “Why don’t you go show Link he isn’t second best? Bend over that counter and show him how you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted Rhett’s ass, and Rhett had no choice but to comply. Besides, he couldn’t think of anything better than to be bent over the kitchen island, swallowing around Link as Josh fucked him. He moved, doing as he was told, bending forward and looking up at Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Link said. “Do what Josh told you to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, the command of two men, both of whom he was interested in, sent chills up Rhett’s spine. He did as he was told, leaning in to run his tongue along the length of Link’s cock, taking him in his mouth after. Rhett’s small mouth was always a disadvantage when it came to sucking cock, but he always managed, using his hand in conjunction with his lips, beard scraping across Link’s thighs sometimes. When Josh asked if he was ready, he moaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ready,” Link said, always able to read Rhett’s need. Without another word, Josh pushed into him, entering slowly, with a loud groan. Rhett struggled not to cum right then and there, from the sensation, the sound, the way Link felt in his mouth and how Josh felt in his ass. He needed every bit of it, the feeling of both of them using him. He moaned around Link’s cock, and Link tugged at his long hair, hands wrapped tightly in the strands. This was bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh didn’t take long when it came to finding a fast, hard pace. “Yeah, that’s good. Look at that tight ass,” he said. “I bet you top a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link snorted. “No. We just don’t have time to fuck that often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett smiled around Link’s dick. If anyone knew his preferences, it was Link, and Rhett liked to feel like a smaller man, to be used and dominated, fucked out and left dripping. Josh had clearly figured him out quickly too, working deeper and faster, slamming into him again and again, a bruising pace as he gripped Rhett’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock harder, faster, deeper. Rhett was too close, every thrust hitting the right spot, and as he came, he stuttered out a cry, choking and gagging on Link as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Link yelped. This was a chain reaction, clearly, because as Rhett started to pull off to breathe, the warm salt of Link’s cum forced into his mouth. He stayed in place, desperate to swallow, some dripping down his beard as he pulled back just enough to rest his head on Link’s leg. His forehead was dripping sweat, but Link didn’t seem to mind, playing with his hair and watching the bliss on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Josh said. “Gonna give you that cream pie, boss.” He grunted the words, and with a loud sound, some kind of cross between a grunt and a roar, Rhett could feel himself being filled. Josh stayed in him for a moment, like he was making sure every drop had been drained into Rhett’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett hadn’t experienced pleasure like this before, cum coating the cabinet, dripping down his cock, his throat, inside of him… this was bliss, pure joy. As Josh pulled out, all he could think about was how, after some rest, he’d love to repeat this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, boss?” Josh asked, letting Rhett stand up and turn around. A trail of cum trickled down his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what?” Rhett asked, dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it creampie?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not even sorry for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>